


8 Simple Rules

by AislingSiobhan



Series: Prompts and Gifts [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, It is sort of art?, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Winteriron Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan
Summary: Companion piece to 8 Simple Rules (for dating Tony Stark) by JustAnotherPipeDream for the Winteriron Bang 2017 gift exchange <3





	8 Simple Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherpipedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/gifts).
  * Inspired by [8 Simple Rules (For Dating Tony Stark)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217068) by [justanotherpipedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream). 



My "artistic" contribution for the Winteriron Bang 2017 to accompany [8 Simple Rules for Dating Tony Stark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12217068?view_full_work=true)  
-Enjoy :) 

P.S. none of the artwork is mine (it's all from Google, so full credit to the artists (whose names I couldn't find on Google)). 

*

**1\. You intentionally make him cry, I make you cry.**

[Counting Stars – SugarCult](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hlA8c0RZ3o)  
_I wanna crawl out of my skin_  
Apologize for all my sins  
All the things I should have said to you  
I never ever ever meant to hurt you. I only did what I had to 

 

*

**2\. Pepper is (almost) always right - if she gives you advice, take it.**

[LeAnne Rimes - Good Friends and a Glass of Wine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaofK8osxiY)  
_A good friend and a glass of wine_  
A little pick me up to get me through the night  
We talk trash n' we laugh and cry  
That kind of therapy money can't buy 

*

**3\. Never let Tony get to the fifth cup of coffee. Ever.**

[Red Hot Chilli Peppers – Coffee Shop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkkKStRwokQ)  
_Meet me at the coffee shop_  
We can dance like Iggy Pop  
Another go in the parking lot  
Back and forth my body's jerking  
Will to thrill will not stop working  
Work and work 

**and/or**

[Gordon Lightfoot – Second Cup of Coffee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBhbdt_DQgs)  
_I'm on my second cup of coffee and I still can't face the day  
I'll be reachin' for the bottle, Lord, before this day is done_

*

**4\. JARVIS will always look out for Tony's best interests. He will also become your best friend**

[House of Gold - TWENTY ØNE PILØTS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDyxykpYeu8)  
_She asked me, "Son, when I grow old_  
Will you buy me a house of gold?  
And when your father turns to stone  
Will you take care of me?" 

  


*

**5\. Make sure to ask JARVIS to order you multiple pairs of your favourite sweaters. Tony will eventually steal them all.**

[Belle & Sebastian - I'm Waking Up to Us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58CnGc7YLcU)  
_I need someone to take some joy in something I do_  
You need a man who's either rich or losing a screw  
You know I love you here's the irony  
You're going to walk away intact 

_You like yourself and you like  
Expensive clothes_

*

**6\. When the Science Bros are working, check In every 3 hours to make sure they haven't blown anything up.**

[Vivaldi – Spring](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-dYNttdgl0)

**and/or**

[Fifth Harmony – Work From Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GL9JoH4Sws)  
_I know you're always on the night shift_  
But I can't stand these nights alone  
And I don't need no explanation  
'Cause baby, you're the boss at home  
You don't gotta go to work,  
We can work from home 

*

**7\. No matter how much Tony will try to convince you, no sex in the lab. Period. Anything you try will be hazardous to your health.**

[Nine inch nails – Closer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTFwQP86BRs%20)  
_I want to fuck you like an animal_  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You bring me closer to God 

**and/or**

[The Kooks – Bad Habit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tUh-x-fp8Q)  
_You say you want it, but_  
You can't get it in  
You got yourself a bad habit for it  
Oh, look at you, walking up and down a hall  
I say please  
Oh man, oh man, oh man  
You know I wish I had it all 

*

**8\. If you ever plan on proposing, I can help you with that. ***Never ever elope. Natasha will kill you, bring you back to life, just so Pepper can kill you."**

[Build Us Back - Know + Hope Collective](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Kus_Ig_EKE)  
_Though the mountains be shaken, the hills be removed_  
Your unfailing love remains  
After all that's been taken, Your promise still sacred  
You build us back 

*

That's me done  
I've never been the "artist" before and I have no artistic skills at all, so I at least hope you all enjoy my taste in music XD 

Thanks!


End file.
